Everything I knew
by veelangel
Summary: short, sad, little songfic no more said...


**Everything I knew**

My first one-shot and song fic, so please be nice. After reading so many one-shot tragedies I decided to write one. Only took about an hour to write, two hours from when I first had the idea (from a song that came on my I-Pod). May I take this opportunity to thank ron/hermionetrooper for my first 3 reviews for my story Eternal Love, thank you so much - it means so much to me.

Disclaimer: I suppose I'd better point out that the song ain't mine, nor are the characters, so please don't sue…

I walk down the road, autumn leaves swirl around my ankles, I won't look at the varying shades of red. I close my eyes, memories consume me, his vivid hair shining in the morning sunshine, his freckles darkening after an hour by the lake revising. It was by the lake that he told me, or rather he muttered something indecipherable and kissed me. I smile to myself, remember running down to the lake after our last exam, when he proposed, and we fell in laughing, Harry was worried when we turned up to the common room completely drenched. I still wear that ring, it's the only part of my youth that I am prepared to hold on to.

_Everything I knew just went out the window_

_Now I can't depend on you forever_

_And I never thought I'd see_

_My life walk away from me_

_I thought we'd always be together_

Voldemort had always been there, an omnipresent threat, never there, never gone. We knew that the last battle would come, and the fate of the prophesy would be decided. We all wanted to be there for Harry when it came, but it was worse then we expected, after being subjected to the Crucio curse for hours on end, Voldemort turned to me, holding his wand high. I braced myself for the green light, too exhausted to fight back, I saw the flash, I heard the rush of speeding death. But I was still alive, Ron had dived in front of me, Ron had died for me, he was lying at my feet, anger, fear and love clouding his face. I wiped away a tear and closed his mouth, before breaking down completely, sobbing on his chest, unable to think, or breathe, I was numb with pain and grief, my mind had turned to ice.

_Notice you didn't have to pay_

_For every word I say_

_And I wish I could change your decision_

_And you know that I try_

_To tell you what its like_

_But you just wouldn't listen_

I loved Ron. We had so many fun times together. He was my best friend, my boyfriend, my fiancée, my angel, my life. When I go to bed at night I curl into a ball under the covers and remember the times we fell asleep in each others arms in front of the common room fire. Dancing together at the post-Quidditch-match parties, doing prefect duties together. He was always willing to risk something for me, belching slugs, his integrity, his dignity, his life…

_Lets go back lets rewind to the days that remind me_

_Of all of the good times that we spent together_

_And I don't know why we just let it all slide_

_When we both knew inside we were right for each other_

_I don't know what to do_

_Cos you're everything that I knew_

I wasn't ready to give him up for the Gods. Why do I have to suffer? I was a good girl, what did I do to deserve this pain? Was a bad in a previous life or something and have to be punished now? 17 years is too short, hardly any time to appreciate life, all the memories were so similar - too much time in school, not enough time having fun. These were still the best 7 years of my life, I'm never going to forget them.

_Everythings the same_

_Its like tomorrow never came_

_We used to talk about whatever_

_And the seasons never change_

_We never used to act our age, everytime we were together_

Why you? Why couldn't I have died too? I would be spared this pain, and I'd be with you - forever.

_Notice you didn't have to pay_

_For every word I say_

_And I wish I could change your decision_

_And you know that I try and tell you what its like_

_But you just wouldn't listen_

I finally reach the cemetery, silent tears are falling. A dark haired man stands up, tears forming in those brilliant green eyes are magnified in his glasses. I have to be strong, I can't leave Harry. He doesn't deserve to be alone in the world, he has been alone for too long. He pulls me in a tight embrace, tears rolling down our faces. I utter 6 worlds that never lost their meaning, over his shoulder, towards the headstone.

"I'll always love you Ronald Weasley."

_I don't know what to do_

_Cos you're everything that I knew_

_How can you just walk out of my life_

_Without even giving a reason_

_And how can you look so good_

_The day I watched you leaving_

I have to go back - back to being me, plain old Hermione Granger, bookworm, straight O student. But I'll never be me again, I wan only ever me when I was with Ron.


End file.
